


Alone

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Harry cheats with Molly Weasley.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I have no beta so all of my mistakes are my own. Enjoy!!!
> 
> \---------

Harry Potter was pounding into Molly Weasley as she was screaming uncontrollably in pleasure. It was the two of them only in the house as the Weasley family wouldn't be back for a few hours.

Harry's cock was huge and quite a size, Ginny Weasley was lucky to have him. Luckily, Ginny didn't know that Harry was a womanizer and a cheater. 

Molly was trying to hold onto the dining table in front of her but the table would move with each pounding. Her huge breasts wouldn't sway, but it would move up and down on the table in sync with the pounding.

Molly had been so horny all day that she went after Harry Potter. Arthur hasn't been given it to her and she knew that Harry has been eyeing her huge breasts every time Ginny or Arthur weren't looking.

"Ah, ah, ah! Fuck me, fuck meeeeee….!" Molly wails out desperately.

Harry was really giving everything that he got into Molly Weasley. Sweat was dribbling down he's face and he would slap Molly's ass whenever he felt like doing so. He was so close on having an orgasm.

Molly was shouting uncontrollably and Harry was lucky enough that nobody was home yet. Molly shouted "Harry" as she came suddenly.

Harry wasn't done pounding so two pounding later, he came inside Molly as he grunted. He stayed inside Molly for awhile as the both of them were catching their breaths.

Molly was too tired to move as Harry kisses her sweaty back. Molly whimpers in disappointment as she felt Harry take out he's cock from inside.

"Beautiful," Harry murmurs to himself as Molly gasped as she felt Harry squeezes both buttcheeks. He made them jiggle making Molly moan at the contact before slapping each one. "You should see my cum dribbling down," Harry said huskily.

"You can lick it," Molly suggested licking her lips at the thought.

There was silence between the two until she felt Harry's tongue between her buttcheeks as he cleans off the remaining cum. She moans as she spreads her legs unintentionally as Harry spreads her buttcheeks, "H-Harry, isn't that d-dirty?" She stammers out.

Harry didn't reply back as he kept of licking as Molly grips the table so hard and came the second time. Molly was shaken up as Harry finishes he's licking as he licked he's lips, "You taste good with my cum," he said.

Molly slowly turns as she saw that Harry was standing and licking he's lips as he stares at her. Molly looks down and saw he's 12-inch cock waiting for her to suck.

She drools just by looking at the sight as she stood up and knelt down in front of him. Her hand reaches out to start stroking the cock making Harry moan.

"You know what to do, bitch," he said huskily.

Molly nodded as she opens her mouth and brought the waiting cock within her mouth as she began to bobbed her head. Harry was loving it as he put he's hand on top of her head and begun to deepthroat.

Molly gagged a bit but continued on what she was doing. It wasn't long as Harry came and Molly tries to swallow everything that was given to her.

Molly let go off the cock as she licks the remnants of the cum that was around the mushroom head. Harry moans as he watches through his eyelids that were half-closing from pure pleasure.

Unknown to the two of them, Ginny and Arthur had come home and have been watching from the outside kitchen window. Ginny had been masturbating with her hand underneath her skirt as Arthur watches his wife suck a younger man's cock.

It didn't took long for Arthur to grab Ginny suddenly without warning and used Apparition to go into another part of the house. 

Molly got up from where she was kneeling and stared at Harry hungrily. Harry licks he's lips at the naked Molly Weasley beforehim.

Her breasts were huge and were indeed waiting to be caressed and suckled by him. He did a non-verbal spell and conjured a chair to be put behind him.

He sat on the chair and he patted his lap, "You know what to do, Molly dear," he said.

Molly nodded as she gets ready to ride him. She loves riding, it was her favorite sex position with Arthur. She didn't want to think about Arthur at the moment and so, she looks at the wall where the clock was as she continues to slowly go down on Harry's cock.

The hands on the clock that shows pictures of her family stated that Ginny and Arthur were home. Molly frowns and was about to lean more forward to see better but gasped as Harry have grabbed her hips and begun to move her.

"I'm not sure what you're looking at, but you're definitely not doing your job," Harry murmurs.

Molly decides to ignore the clock and not tell Harry as she continues on where she left. There was a shout suddenly coming from upstairs but both Molly and Harry were too engrossed with each other to be able to hear the noise.

Harry was too focused on the swaying breasts of Molly Weasley as she went up and down the 12-inch cock. Harry reaches forward to caress the large tits making Molly moan at the contact.

He brought one of the breasts into his mouth as he begun to suckle and lick at the nipple and the surrounding area.

Molly was bouncing faster as Harry caressed and suckled both tits. It was when he bit the nipple with his teeth lightly that she came suddenly.

Molly was panting but Harry didn't came yet as he put both of his hands on her hips and he continued to bounce her.

She was so tired already that she didn't bothered to help him with the bouncing as he did all the work. Upstairs in the bedroom, Arthur continues to pulverize Ginny's pussy as her legs were up on his shoulders and Ginny was laying on her back.

Arthur was mesmerized by the breasts as he continues to assult his daughter. The noises that Harry and Molly were making downstairs was driving him mad. 

Ginny's breasts weren't as huge as Molly's, but they were big, nonetheless. Arthur growled furiously as he continues to pound her. Fuck, this was totally worth it and he didn't care that it was his own daughter.

Back downstairs, Harry and Molly were kissing as neither knew what was happening above. "I'm wiped, let's get cleaned up, babe," Harry said when they were done kissing.

Molly nodded as Harry helped her get up. She was relieved that Harry didn't noticed the clock or else she might have been in trouble.

There was a piercing scream suddenly as it startled both Molly and Harry. Harry got his wand, "What was that?" He asked.

"It must have been our neighbors animals," Molly lies as she knew Harry might know that their was no neighbor for miles.

Harry wasn't too convinced but nodded anyway as Molly sighed in relieved. She needed to talk with Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> \---------
> 
> How is it??? Good or bad? I may or may not continue this so I'm leaving it as a one-shot.


End file.
